


Time to Say Goodbye

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Mikasa is always getting into fights with little boys in the town, and Levi had it with her spreading dirt and blood everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't figured it out I'm just naming these after the song that I'm writing it to, so this one's to "Time to Say Goodbye" by Andrea Bocelli  
> Original prompt: A young Mikasa keeps getting in fights with the boys while a youngish Levi gets mad because she's getting dirt and blood everywhere!

The alley was dark and murky. Wedged between the house of a pre-teen boy and a butchershop, it was a normal hangout for the local bullies, the type of bullies that went after Mikasa's best friend, practically brother Armin Arlert.

This wasn't the first time she'd made her way into the alley to open up a can of whoop-ass on people who dared to hurt her family, not even close, in fact this was a weekly occurrence, but you'd think eventually they'd learn to pick a better hide-out.

"Hey, assholes!" she called, stepping into the shadowy path with her hands on her hips. "Come out and show yourselves!"

"You got it, bitch!" called out a boy as he leapt onto her back.

Oh, so it was a "surprise attack" today.

Mikasa flipped the boy over her shoulder with ease, slamming him to the ground with an audible thud and groan. The next attacker came from her left, but a swift kick to the jaw left him slumped against the wall before he could even lay a finger on her. The third tried to come from the front, which was new because they usually tried to stick to Mikasa's blind spots, but they would have had better luck doing that way, as Mikasa instinctively recalled every talk she'd ever received from her father about saying no to boys and did what came naturally, kicking him in the groin.

"What's going on out here?" called a new voice, heavy with anger. Mikasa automatically connected the voice to its owner, the boy from the house by the alley, Levi. She cursed under her breath low enough for only her to hear while the bullies who could still run fled the area dragging those who couldn't behind. It wasn't that she disliked Levi or that she was afraid of the inevitable lecture on dirtying his house's wall with blood and filth, because she had no problem with staying behind to clean it for him, but she had been hoping to avoid him so she wouldn't have to tell him goodbye.

His figure appeared at the end of the alleyway, looking as handsome and intimidating (to some) as ever, and ever more that he was in his new military trainee uniform. "Mikasa! What have I told you about getting into fights here?"

"Keep them clean," she sighed, not meeting his eyes.

"That right, but still I come here to find blood and grime all over my wall. It's disrespectful."

"I'm sorry, Levi," she apologized.

"Damn right you are," he scolded, arms folded across his chest. He sighed, dropping his mightier-than-thou attitude. "Mikasa, I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm not going to be here anymore to help you clean up your messes."

Willing the tears to stop springing up in her eyes, she mumbled, "I know."

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"I don't want you to leave," she confessed in a whisper. "If you leave you won't come back."

Levi knelt down, ruffling her hair with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other. "Don't be silly, I'll always come back. Those titans out there are no match for me. I'll make you a deal," he promised, pulling away long enough to pull a pin from his jacket and fastening it to her scarf. "Take care of this pin for me, wash it everyday, and polish it when it needs to be, and as long as you have it shining, I'll have to come back so you can give it back to me. Sound fair?"

Mikasa thought it over. "Okay, I promise I'll keep it sparkling clean for you Levi."

Levi smiled, pleased, "Then I promise I'll keep coming back to you."

Levi left with the rest of his squad to go to basic training the next day, but true to her word, Mikasa continues to polish the pin till it shone everyday, and in the future she washed the evidence of her fights off his wall.


End file.
